Just friends or true love?
by QueenAlli
Summary: Finn and Rachel have been best friends for as long as they can remember, but when the unexpected happens to Rachel, the two find that sometimes, true love can be found in your best friend. sorrry about the bad summary! rated M for rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey guys! I'm fairly new to FF, I have been reading for a while now. Anyway this story's about 2 best friends Finn and Rachel figuring out there true feelings for each other after they have been best friends for a very long time. Sorry about the sucky summary. I just woke up and am still kind of tired. I own nothing!**

FPOV:

Rach, I'm home! In the kitchen! She called out. I walked over to the kitchen to find my best friend, Rachel Berry, cooking my favorite dinner. Chicken. People always think the two of us are dating when they come over, but were not. Sometimes I wish we were, but were not ok! How was work? Ehh same old same old. Is Sam working you to death still? Sam is my boss. She seems to pick on me more than the others, but it pays well so oh well. Yeah she is. Why you don't quit, she asked. Because we need money and this job pays well. We're sitting on the couch so now she's giving me a big hug. I'm sorry finny. For what? I don't have any job. I can't help pay rent, I can basically do nothing! I have been her friend for a very long time. I can see that she's about to cry. Rachel, its ok, don't cry. I like doing everything while you stay home! Damn, bad choice of words. Nice job Hudson. Why! She yells in response. I'm useless to you, why would you ever want that! No you're not. You are my best friend and that's most definitely not useless to me at all. Now why don't you go run a bath for yourself while I take the chicken out of the oven, ok? Ok. I consider myself an expert at all things Rachel Berry. I know exactly what to do when she feels sad or when some douche bag of a guy breaks her heart. She's my everything. I couldn't imagine life without her. I ate some of the chicken she made. Oh my god, I said. This stuff is amazing.

RPOV:

I have to tell Finn about Jarod, I thought to myself. He won't be mad, he never is. Jarod and I met during one of the plays I was doing and he was in it too. He finally asked me out last night over the phone. I slowly rose out of the bathtub and dried off. I quickly put a bra and underwear on with a pair of shorts and a t shirt. I slowly walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where Finn was eating chicken and watching T.V. he saw me and made some more room for me to sit. He wrapped his big arm around me and I snuggled into his side. Hey Finn? Yeah? Do you remember Jarod from the play I was doing? Yeah, why? He asked me out last night and I said yes. He smiled. I'm happy for you. I smiled back. He said he was picking me up at 6 and its 4:45 so I better go get ready.

FPOV:

I said I was happy for her, but honestly, I'm kind of jealous. I don't know why but whenever she goes out with someone. She gets really distant and then she gets her heart broken and comes running back to me. Not that I mind it, it's just that sometimes, I want to love her in that way too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: hey guys. Sorry about the lack of spacing in the last chapter! I always get points off assignments in English class because of that :P anyway, I own nothing (I wish I did…) **

FPOV:

Rachel just left with Jarod. I don't like this guy. Not one bit. Rachel seemed to like him a lot. I don't understand why! He's preppy and uptight. They were going up to a dangerous part of Ohio, I hope he makes sure nothing happens to her because if she comes home with a single scratch anywhere on her tiny body, he will be hearing from me.

I decided to watch some TV. I don't know how I got here but I ended up watching the Amanda Show. This is shit… I thought aloud. Screw this, I'm going to bed.

I had been lying in bed for almost 1 hour. I could not stop thinking about Rachel. She had left 2 hours ago and I haven't heard from her, so I called. No answer. Ugh she knows I get worried! I fell asleep with Rachel on my mind.

Around 2:30 am I woke up. Rachel is still gone. Now, I know something's wrong. I check my phone. Nothing from Rachel. She would never stay at his house without letting me know first. I immediately jumped out of bed and ran to my car to go look for her. I drove up and down every street, boulevard, and avenue Lima, Ohio has until I found her. She was huddled up in a little ball the corner of an alley. I walked up to her and squatted down so I was eye level with her. Rachel? She jerked her body away from me. Rachel, honey it's me, it's Finn. I tried picking her up, but she started screaming and crying. C'mon lets go to my car baby. She tried to stand up but fell down immediately after. Can I pick you up? She nodded her head yes, but once I put my arms around her she flinched and started to cry. Shh baby, it's ok.

Once we were in the car, I sat her down and put her seatbelt on her. Do you want me to take you to the hospital? She violently shook her head no, not wanting to upset her I just took her home. Do you want to take a bath? No she responded coarsely. Ok. Can you help me get changed? Of course. She lifted her arms up and I pulled her shirt off. Her tiny body was covered in bruises and her arms and stomach had bite marks on them.

Once she was fully dressed, and she was lying down on her bed, I decided that we needed to talk. Rach, can you tell me what happened? No she shrieked and buried her face in a pillow. Baby, I know you don't want to, but please, I need to know what he did to you. Silence. Did he hurt you? Still, she said nothing. Sweetheart, did he… rape… you? Immediately, she turned around and buried her face in my chest. Yes! She cried out. Honey we have to take you to the hospital tomorrow. No! I don't want to! I know you don't want to, but you have to. We also have to tell the police. NO! If you do it's just going to make it worse! No it won't, I promise you. No, she said. Get some sleep honey. I kissed her forehead gently and made my way out the door. Wait! Can you sleep with me tonight? Of course baby, anything for you.

That night, after she fell asleep, I silently vowed to love her, and do anything I can to protect her for the rest of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: hey guys! My pen name changed back to what I originally had it set to . Thanks so much for all the reviews 3 you guys are the best! Follow me on twitter theamazinglison. I FOLLOW BACK3. I don't own anything… **

FPOV

Rachel had woken up from countless nightmares last night. She needs to get some help. I thought to myself.

Rachel started to gurgle in her sleep. Finn? She said. I'm right here. Everything hurts! I know, honey. I think you should let me take you to the hospital. I know it can be scary, but this is serious. The police need to know, the hospital needs to make sure you're ok sweetie. But I don't want to she said quietly. It broke my heart to see my best friend so broken and scared.

Rach, I know you're scared but it's really important that we go. I promise I won't leave your side the entire time and I'll make sure nobody does anything to you that you aren't comfortable with. I-I guess I will, she said nervously. You'll be fine. I promise.

We went downstairs and I attempted to get her to eat something, but she refused. I'm not hungry! She yelled. Rachel, you have to at least eat something small. For me? No! I don't want anything! I could tell she was getting frustrated so I backed off. Ok. I said. I heated myself up a pop tart and ate it as I watched Rachel sit on the couch, huddled up in a ball.

You ready to go? Do I have to! Yes, now come on, you'll be fine. Trust me. Okay... We got into my truck and headed towards the police station. Rachel was quiet the entire ride. The only sounds were coming from the radio, playing softly in the background. When we finally arrived at the station, Rachel sat still in her seat. She turned her head to face me. I can't do this. She started to breathe heavily and cry. I took her hands and placed them in mine. Yes you can! You are one of the strongest people I have ever met. You can get through this. I'm never going to leave you alone I promise, you're not alone. She threw her arms around me and cried into my shoulder. Thank you, Finn she mumbled into my shoulder. You ready to go in? I guess. We walked into the station and asked to speak to an officer. After five long minutes, an officer came out. Rachel tried to say something, but no words came out. we'd like to report a rape…

**I'm sorry! I know all the chapters so far have been short but I promise they will get longer! If you have any suggestions, PM me! All help is appreciated. Review 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: hey guys! I promise this chapter is way longer than my other ones. Remember to follow me on twittertheamazinglison 3**

RPOV:

"We'd like to report a rape"… Do you know who the victim was?

Umm, yes. Alright then, who was it? It was... it was me!

Who raped you? I was silent. It hurt to even think of this man, let alone say his name aloud. My heart was pounding as I looked to Finn for help. "Jarod DelRosso "he said for me.

How many times has he done this to you? Only once. "Have you been to a hospital"? No I quietly responded. Well, I strongly suggest that you see one. We will have a follow up and another officer will ask you some questions. Okay… I said nervously. "We'll call you with any updates".

Finn took my hand and led me out the door. Rach, you did great in there! You didn't cry once I'm so proud of you! Will you let me take you to the hospital? I didn't want to at all, but I knew that I had to. Fine, I guess I could go. "Thank you". We were in the car now. He turned and said to me, they might have to run some tests that involve… touching you in some places you may not feel comfortable with.

That made me nervous. Promise you won't leave me! I sounded like a five year old but I really didn't care about that right now. I just wanted my best friend with me. "I won't ever leave your side. I promise".

He started the car and drove to the hospital. What was really a 5 minute drive, felt like 5 hours to me. Once we were in the parking lot, I started to cry. "Hey, what's wrong?" I'm scared. It's ok to be scared he said. I promise I'm not leaving your side. I hugged him as hard as I could, which wasn't very hard considering how much pain I was in.

We made the walk to the lady at the front; I went and sat down while Finn explained what had happened to me.

They had a doctor see me immediately.

They said I should have come in last night, but understand why I didn't.

They performed a rape kit. The whole time, horrific images flashed through my mind. I was screaming and squirming the whole time. Finn held my hand and stroked my hair and told me that I was ok even though it really didn't feel like it at all.

After it was done I was laying on the hard, uncomfortable hospital bed. Finn was at my side holding my hand. I looked into his eyes.

I shouldn't feel like this. I should be completely traumatized and not want to date a man, let alone even be near one. But for some reason, I felt something different with Finn.

I think I love him.

I knew that I could trust him and I knew that he would never hurt me, ever. He was so gentle and understanding and I have known him since I was five.

I don't know how he feels about me. I don't know if I should ask him or not. He is my best friend, we tell each other everything. He wouldn't be mad.

A doctor walked in and put my thoughts on hold. Finn's hand squeezed mine and I felt a little bit better. Well, Rachel. We have some results for you! It's too early to know if you are pregnant or not yet. But unfortunately, you may be unable to have children in the future.

My world slowed down around me. I could almost hear my heart beating. I had always dreamed of having kids. And now I could not. He took them from me. He took everything. He took my virginity, my trust, my safeness, my happiness and now any children I could have had.

"I'll come back later" the doctor said as tears were flowing freely down my face.

Finn picked me up gently and hugged me; he also knew I had always wanted kids. I wrapped my bruised legs around his torso and held on to him like he was my life line, and at that point, he kind of was.

He was crying too. It was probably hard for him to see me this way. He set me back down on my bed and sat down next to me. I snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arm around me.

I was sure my life was over.

"Rach, why don't you take a nap? It's been a long day honey". I couldn't argue with that. I lied down, as did he and I put my face into his chest and breathed in his scent. He kissed the top of my head and I drifted off to sleep.

I was quickly awoken by a horrific nightmare and Finn was right there, holding me while I sobbed into his chest. Calm down Rach, Shh. You're ok. I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen to you. He held me right there in his arms until I fell asleep. God, I loved him. He was acting like my boyfriend, not my best friend. And honestly, I'm ok with that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: AHHHH! Sorry I haven't been updating I'm so mean: P. A friend and I decided to go on a long shopping trip. I just wanted to give a big thank you to noro who has reviewed every chapter thanks so much!**

RPOV

That whole night Finn never let go of me. He has been amazing to me.

I have tried to make myself not love him many times last night. I can't not be in love him.

If only he felt the same way about me. I wanted him to love me more than anything in the world. I wanted to marry him someday. I won't be able to have kids, but we can figure something out. I want to grow old with him. I wanted it more than anything. He's not dating anyone right now, so it's ok right?

The nurse came in and took me out of my thoughts. She told me I could go home today and that I have to come back in 2 days to get some test results back. Finn helped me up and walked me to his car. I didn't realize it but, it was really painful to walk. In the car I leaned my head against the glass and fell asleep.

I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up. I recognized Finn's scent and cuddled into his embrace and felt safe. He carried me into our house and laid me down on his bed. It smelled like him. Like Toothpaste and cologne.

Before I knew it, it was 6:30 at night and I was hungry. I got up and pain shot through my leg. I walked to the door and I almost collapsed because it hurt so much. Luckily, Finn was near the door. "Rach"! He picked me up and brought me over to the couch.

Thank you. "Do you want some soup"? He always knows exactly what I want. I looked up at him and nodded. Alright I'll be right back he said and ruffled my hair.

He came back with my soup and he let me eat it while sitting on his lap. "We got invited to Mr. Schue's and Miss Pillsbury's wedding, you up for it?" when is it? It's in a month. I thought for a minute. It would be nice to see the glee club and Mr. Schue again. I guess we could go, I said to him. "You'll be fine, I promise." Okay… I said nervously. Don't worry about it, you'll be alright.

We sat in comfortable silence until I finished my soup. I set it down on the table next to me and cuddled into Finn's chest as he held me like one would hold a baby. He kissed the top of my head and I didn't feel fireworks.

I felt pure love.

It felt like my whole body was made of Jell-O. I know it was only a kiss on my head, but it still counts. I fell asleep on him and I heard him sing softly to me

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
>Tears are in your eyes<br>Come on and come to me now  
>Don't be ashamed to cry<br>Let me see you through  
>'Cause I've seen the dark side too<em>

_When the night falls on you  
>You don't know what to do<br>Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you_

_So, if you're mad, get mad  
>Don't hold it all inside<br>Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?  
>I get angry too<br>Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads  
>And don't know which path to choose<br>Let me come along  
>'Cause even if you're wrong<em>

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_

I fell asleep with a slight smile on my face. Nothing made me feel safer than to be in his arms, listening to his voice.

The next thing I knew I was by myself on the couch. I screamed for Finn and got no response. My eyes started to tear up because I didn't know where he was. Finn! I shouted once more. Nothing. By now I was sobbing. I wanted Finn.

All of a sudden Finn came running out of the bathroom with only a pair of basketball shorts on. "Rachel, honey what's wrong?" I was a blubbering mess. I woke up a-and you weren't here and I got scared! Oh baby, I'm sorry. It's ok I'm here now. Shh, you're alright. He cradled me in his arms until I stopped crying.

"Do you want some pancakes?" yes, please I answered. He went into the kitchen and started to make them. I put on a movie for myself and he brought my food in.

"So I was thinking, and I think you should see a therapist honey.

" I don't want to see a therapist. I want to forget everything and carry on with my life, I said coldly. Sweetheart, you're not coping, I think it's a good idea.

I can't believe he thinks I'm going to go pour my heart out to a complete stranger. No, I don't want to! He sighed and said ok. I could tell this conversation wasn't quite over.

**SO sorry for the short chapter! i swear they'll get longer! Tell me, do you like me doing finn's or rachel's pov?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors not: I'm baackk! So sorry for the wait! I have been feeling kind of depressed lately and I haven't felt like updating. **

RPOV:

Turns out, I was right. He brought it up again the next day.

"Rach, I really think you need to see a therapist, she's going to help you get better honey" No she isn't, she's going to make everything worse.

"I promise you, she will help. Will you at least give it a try?" NO! I screamed and ran out the door of my bedroom. He chased after me. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not forcing you to do anything."

By then I was in tears. Why doesn't he understand I don't want help? I want to get over it by myself.

I hate you.

"Rach, c'mon, you don't mean that baby, it's just your nerves."

No, I hate you, and I mean it.

Come here. He picked me up and cradled me in his arms. Rachel, you need to know something. I don't know if you feel the same way but… I love you. I really, truly love you with all my heart. I know you're probably not ready yet but when you are, I'm here and I love you. I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens.

I was speechless.

I can't believe it. He loves me too. He really loves me.

I love you too. I mean it. I'm ready.

"Rach, it's ok to take your time getting better, no one's rushing you" No, I'm ready.

Then he kissed me. It made me turn to Jell-O. It made my insides feel warm and liquidy.

"Don't hate me so much now, do you?" I giggled and said no. He was going to be the best boyfriend ever.

**Again, another short chapter. I'm sorry! I'll try to update within the next 3 days. If you have any ideas, PM me!**


End file.
